A reaction of a compound including an isocyanate group that is not directly bonded to an aromatic ring with a compound including an active hydrogen-containing group in a molecule is used to produce a urethane compound, a thiourethane compound, an amide compound, a urea compound or the like.
During the reaction, a catalyst is used to accelerate the reaction. For example, as a catalyst used to react a compound including an isocyanate group that is not directly bonded to an aromatic ring with a compound including a hydroxyl group serving as an active hydrogen-containing group to obtain a urethane compound, an amine-based catalyst or a metal catalyst such as dibutyl tin dilaurate, is normally used (Non Patent document 1).
However, these catalysts have problems in that some substrates do not show reaction accelerating effects sufficiently. When a catalyst remains in a reaction product, this occasionally adversely affects the physical properties of the reaction product or the physical properties of a cured product thereof.
Therefore, in addition to using these catalysts, a technique of accelerating the reaction has been required.